The Story of Serena Micheals
by Silver Huntress2
Summary: What would happen if Serena Tsukino wasn't the real Serena. What if she was someone else more powerful than anyone in the universe. This is her story of her showing everyone who she truly is by becoming Sailor Eclipse. Please Review.
1. Chapter one

The Story of Serena Micheals  
  
Hello once again. I'm starting a new story so it gives me different things to write about. Hope you guys like this and please review. I like reviews. It tells me that I'm doing a good job. Well here it is:  
  
She ran.  
  
Her friends, family and long time boyfriend didn't care about her. 'Why should they' thought Serena. They didn't understand what she has gone through to make them happy. When Serena came to Tokyo she had made a promise that she would not act like her normal self.  
  
Serena was a goddess before she moved to Tokyo. She had long golden hair with streaks of silver in them. Her face had very little makeup but when she wore a little it enhanced her beauty even more. She had an hourglass body that made everyone jealous. Girls were jealous and men wanted her just for her looks. Serena didn't want that. As much as everyone hated her Serena felt alone in the world. Finally her parents sent her to her aunt and uncles house to live there. After a year she loved being there that she told her parents that she was going to live there till she finished high school.  
  
That's when she became Sailor Moon and she had to save the world. It was a hard life for her to live but she kept trying to get through all this.  
  
When she met the scouts she made sure she had poor grades, had no manners and that she was lazy. Serena didn't want the scouts to know that she was smart and beautiful because they would end up being jealous of her beauty. Ken and Irene knew what Serena was doing but they put up an act in front of everyone else so they wouldn't be suspicious. Serena got straight A's, was a master in al forms of martial arts, had more psychic abilities than anyone on Earth  
  
After the Stars series Rini came to visit once again. Darien, her long time boyfriend, spent most of his time with Rini. He would cancel work just to play with her and would never invite Serena to come along. What was even worse was that the scouts made fun of her joked around on her not making it in the real world and her eating habits.  
  
One day Serena was walking home from her "Detention" where she made up the test that she supposedly failed. When she reached the house Ken and Irene were crying. "What's the matter?" questioned Serena. "Sere. honey, sit down. This is going to shock you but we got a phone call from America to day." said Ken. "Was it my mom?" "Dear, your parent were in a car accident in New York while driving to the airport to come and visit you for your birthday next week" "Are they alright?" said Serena not believing what was happening right now. Ken and Irene looked at each other. "Honey your parents ." the last part was inaudible to her. "What happened?" "Honey your parents didn't make it. They're dead."said Ken while tears were slipping down his face. Serena just looked at them.  
  
Hope this is good so far. Review please and read my other story A New Beginning Meets APast Life. 


	2. Chapter two

Hello everyone. I'm back with my story and hope everyone likes this chapter and reviews it.  
  
Previously  
  
"They 're dead"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"What? Are you kidding me. they couldn't have died. Its impossible." Said Serena. "I'm sorry honey but they are really dead." Said Irene as she walked over to Serena to give her a hug. "How did it happen?" Ken and Irene had a hesitant look in their eyes. Serena saw this and asked them again. "It was Ruby." Said Ken with great reluctance. Serena stared in shock. Ruby was the enemy she faced before she moved to Tokyo. Her parents helped but told Serena to go to her uncles house since the negaverse was going to attack there. Ruby was like one million Wiseman combing their powers and sending it into one attack.  
  
"Does that I mean I have to go back and face her?" "We don't know yet. Jed, Michael, Zach, and Nathan haven't called us with the details yet." Said Ken  
  
"So there's a chance that Ruby might be dead and that I don't have to go back." "There's a possibility that -" Irene was interrupted by the phone ringing. Ken went to go answer it. While he was talking Serena was having an internal battle with herself.  
  
'I might be able to go back.' 'But what about the scouts. They need you here.' ' Yeah but they don't need me. you heard what they said. In the next meeting they will kick me out and Darien will break up with me. I don't want that to happen.' 'So you can fight without them. They don't know your other identity as Sailor Eclipse. Your much stronger and faster in that form.' ' I'm also ruler of the universe in that form but I don't want anyone to know. Puu might get mad that I use my higher powers for the wrong reason. You know how she gets. Remember the last time I used that kind of power and almost blew up California.' 'That was an accident and plus Puu isn't here right now. She's at the time gate.' ' Still . I don't know. What if the guys need my in NY. Something bad could happen to them if they face Ruby. Plus the scouts can handle things here. Luna is here with them so they can get new transformations.'  
  
"Serena" called Irene disrupting her inner conflicts. "Yeah?" "that was Zach on the phone. He said that Ruby is sending advanced robots to different parts of NY and they cant defeat them without your help. He said that it was your decision whether to come to America or not." "Do I have to make a decision right now?" Serena asked still thinking over her options.  
  
"Zach said you can make a decision by the end of the week." Said Ken. "I think I'm going to go to bed. This is too much to understand for one day. I'll make my decision in the next few days." "that's okay sweetie. We understand." With that serena went upstairs to bed. 


	3. Chapter three

Hey guys. Hope you like the story so far. Now then since schools started I won't have time to update the stories for weeks with projects and reports like everyone else. Don't worry I'll continue the story but I don't know if I'll let Serena go to NY or if she'll stay with Darien. Send some mail and help me out. Back to the story then.  
  
Previously.  
  
"Do I have to make a decision right now?" Serena asked still thinking over her options.  
  
"Zach said you can make a decision by the end of the week," said Ken. "I think I'm going to go to bed. This is too much to understand for one day. I'll make my decision in the next few days." "That's okay sweetie. We understand." With that Serena went upstairs to bed.  
  
*****Midnight****  
  
Serena lay in bed wondering what to do. Hell is the word she would call it right now. Serena had to choose between the Generals and the Scouts. Serena rolled out of bed and stood by the window. Looking at the moon she sighed in content.  
"What should I do," she whispered to the moon. She opened the window and jumped down to the ground. As silent as possible she walked to the park listening to the blowing wind.  
Serena reached her favorite spot which was a small secluded rose garden with a fountain in the middle of it. She walked toward the fountain. The fountain had a statue of the moon goddess Selene. Looking at the statue Serena whispers "How will I ever live up to your name?"  
"You don't have to," said a voice. Serena jumped up in the air. She turned around and says "Mother?" in a shocked voice. Queen Selenity was standing in front of her. (You all should know what she looks like but if you don't know she looks a lot like Serena except her hair is silver and her eyes are violet.) "Hello dear. It's been a long time." "Yes, it has been mother." Serena said while turning toward the fountain. After a few minutes of silence Queen Selenity spoke up. "What's the matter honey? Is everything okay with the scouts?" "No." "What happened?" "They thought I was weak. They think I don't know how to do things. I don't trip and fall all the time, I don't pig out as much and I don't get bad grades. I never did that stuff after I became Princess. But do they listen when I try to explain things? No, they don't. And then. and. then." Serena broke down and started to cry hysterically. Her mother after listening to all this went to her and gave Serena a hug. Serena sobbed into her mother's arms. "Serenity, you must be strong. Show them the real you and stop hiding behind this person you put up to protect yourself. Remember the generals? They look up to you to help them and give them support." "I know, but it's just too much. Darien doesn't want me and the scouts are being mean and Luna is annoying the hell out of me." "Well that's why I sent Artemis to be with you. He was always your favorite." "No, Crescent was always my favorite but she is with the generals." "You could go back you know. All you have to do is make a choice. Leave the scouts and go back to your old life or stay here and see if the generals can hold off Ruby long enough." "Mom." "Yeah honey?" "You're not really helping. You know that right?" Serena said with a small smile. "Hehe. Yeah sweetie. I know." Queen Selenity disappeared into the wind. 'Should I go back or should I stay here?' Serena asked herself. Close to 2 in the morning Serena walked back home. Before she went to bed she looked out at the full moon. Sighing she turned to look at herself in the mirror and then to the sleeping Luna curled up in a small ball. She knew there was only one decision for her to make. Go back to New York and defeat Ruby or stay in Tokyo waiting for Ruby to come after her. Serena looked out of her window. "I know what to do." TBC.  
  
So should I send her to NY or let her stay here. I need to know!!!!! 


	4. Chapter four

****** Three Years Later******  
  
A woman with shoulder length silverfish blond hair stood by her window looking down at New York City from her office in the company she had started with just a simple shop. She turned a small perfume shop into Moon Corporation, a company that sells different types of perfumes, makeup and other products. She is now rich and is the most sought after woman in America.  
  
**Knock-Knock**  
  
A man with short blond hair came into the room. "Hey Sere. Mary came back with the deal signed and in the bag." The woman turned around. Serena Michaels. Yeah that was her name. She made sure no one called her by that name. Not since that day when she left her family, her friends and her true love.  
  
The past three years have been good for her. Already having a college degree in business she worked her way up making her company the best that it could be. When she got to New York her friends Michael, Jed, Zach and Nathan were waiting for her. They took her to their apartment and gave her an update on what was happening.  
  
Ruby, a tall fiery red head, was destroying the city in different areas. She wanted the moon princess and she would stop at nothing till she was there. After a year of fighting against her, she suddenly disappeared. No one knew where she was. Zach couldn't find her on the computer. She suddenly just wasn't there anymore. This worried the group for a while. A year had passed when they finally stopped looking for her. Serena grew fame with her best friends.  
  
Serena turned around toward Jed. She looked pretty much the same but her eyes held more wisdom and her hair had a silverfish tint to it. "Really that's great. I knew she would get the deal with Starlight Enterprise. She's the best." "Yeah she is." Agreed Jed. They have known Mary since they were kids. They were the best of friends and kept in touch.  
  
"Hey Sere." Said Mandy, her assistant, through the intercom. "Yes Mandy." "Zach's here. He's says it's an emergency and wants to come in." "Let him in." "Alright." A man with long blond hair came in. "Sere we got a problem." "I figured as much Zach. What's up?" "Ruby's back." Short and sweet it was. Everything she has worked for the past two years went down the drain in two simple words.  
  
Serena fell into her chair. Her face had a look of shock on it. She couldn't believe it. "How could she be back? That's not possible... is it?" "It is. Michael and I found some of her energy trail leading all over the place but ending up in one specific place." "And where's that?" asked Jed. Zack looked away not looking at Sere's face. "Tokyo," he whispered slowly. Sere stood up not believing what she heard. "Where?" she asked him again. "Tokyo." He said a bit louder then the last time not looking in Sere's eyes which were trained him. "You have got to be kidding me." "He's not Jed." Said Michael coming into the room. "We've been on this trail for months and they led to Tokyo. Specifically near where Sere's aunt and uncle live." "The scouts can handle it." "No they can't Sere. Ruby is much too powerful for them. She could kill them with only a couple of attacks. We have to go back and help them." Said Jed. "No we don't have to go. They can handle themselves just fine." "No they can't. By my calculations the scouts are not as powerful as they look. They will run out of energy and they will die." Said Zach. Sere looked away from them. She couldn't even imagine the scouts dying. "Sere. We have to go back," said Jed while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do we have to? I mean they can handle her. We don't know how strong they have gotten in past three years." Right?" she said turning to Zach. "I don't know Sere. But it's up to you whether or not we should go back." Having that said Zach and Jed left the room to leave Sere with her thoughts.  
  
"Do I want to go back?" she asked herself as she looked out the window.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Sorry for taking so long. The school work and projects and things just caught up with me. I keep writing as soon as I have time. Plus keep reviewing. I want at least five more before I continue writing. ( 


	5. Chapter five

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Finals just finished for me and I was studying really hard. Also I'm leaving for about three weeks so I won't update then. I'll try to keep writing though. Right now I'm in the middle of a LOTR story where two people are sent into the movie and stuff happens. I'm typing it right now because it's in a notebook of mine but I need help with a horseback riding scene so send me ideas for one cause I have no idea how to right one. I'll try to update though. So on with the story now. With this chapter it's coming from the scouts' point of view before the last chapter. There is a surprise at the end so don't worry. Now then the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tokyo

A girl with short blue hair was walking down the street with her head down. "Ami" yelled a person behind her. It was Darien. He looked like hell, pale white with oily black hair. His eyes didn't have the sparkle it did before Serena left. Rini went back into the future because it was depressing for the scouts. There were no more battles for them anymore. It seemed as if the NegaVerse knew that the princess was not there anymore.

"Ami. Did you find anything out yet?" "No Darien I haven't. She hasn't been on the radar for years." "I know Ami but I can't help but wonder if I will ever see her again. I miss her so much. The way she laughed the way she smelled the way she felt when she was in my arms." "I know what you mean Darien. I miss her too. We all do. Raye still checks the fire all the time trying to find her. Lita is struggling to get through cooking school and mina stopped making movies. It's hard for all of us. We all loved her so much." "I just wish she was ere for one more day so I could tell her how much I cared and that I didn't mean the things that I did to her." Darien sighed and walked down the street and away from Ami. 'Please come home Serena. Please' she thought towards the heavens.

Darien walked away from Ami and headed toward the Crown Arcade. Andrew was cleaning the counter when he came in. "Hey Andy" Darien said. "Hey any luck?" "No nothing." "It'll be alright man she will come back." 'Soon I hope' Andy added silently to himself. "Yeah" he just said. Then a thought hit him. "Why don't you and the other girls take a vacation or something? It might help you forget about the situation you're in. I have a cousin ho lives in NY." "Really. If didn't know you had a cousin who lives in NY. He works for the company Moon Corporation."

"Really. I heard that company is run by five people." "Yeah and Jed is one of them" "Jed?" yeah my cousin. He lives in an apartment with three other guys. He's good friends with the owner/ president too. She lives in a penthouse close by to theirs too. Maybe you can get a job there or something. I know that your company is looking to do a deal with Moon Corp. so you and the girls could probably go."

The girls and Darien work at Rose enterprise for the past year to earn a living. Mina worked in publishing, Lita for the catering, Ami in accounting, Raye in the law and Darien in the business. Rose enterprise is a huge company that has main companies in all over the world. "I'll talk to my manager about that. I'm sure he'll allow us to go and make a deal."

Darien left the arcade and went to his apartment. When he got there he just laid on the bed looking at the photo of him and Serena on his birthday. She was the only one who cared enough about him to spend the whole day with him on his birthday. He turned away from the photo and wiped away the tear that was running down his face. Darien went and called his manager about the deal with Moon Corp. He said it was a great idea and told him and the other girls to be ready for their flight at the end of the week. 'Maybe this will be good for me.' Darien thought to himself. That night Darien slept peacefully for the first time in months.

A Week Later

The girls and Darien were in New York City waiting for Jed. Their plane just landed and they had just gotten their things. "Where is this guy?" said Raye being impatient as usual. "He'll be here. Don't worry so much," said Lita.

Just then a tall, handsome, blond haired man walked over to them. Mina had stars in her eyes. "Now that's what I call a man." The girls giggled while Darien rolled his eyes at her antics. "Hello. I'm Jed. You must be Darien. Andy has told me a lot about all of you." "Good things I hope," said Mina latching herself onto Jed's arm. "But of course he would." The gang followed Jed out to the limo waiting for them. "Sere asked me to take you to your house that you will be residing in during your stay in NYC"

Jed led them to a beautiful two story house. Jed had the chauffer take their things into their rooms. Everyone stood by the door as they waved goodbye to Jed. When he was far away from the house the girls looked at each other and then ran off to find their rooms. Darien chuckled to himself. Ami had a room with different shades of blue, Raye had a room with different shades of red and purple mixed; Lita's had different shades of green and brown while Mina's had a mix of gold and yellow shades.

Darien walked into his room and saw that his was a mix of black, dark blue, dark red and dark green. He just laid on the bed and fell asleep unpacking later when he woke up.

Three Days Later

The girls and Darien were enjoying NYC since they have never been to America before. They walked into their temporary house. The girls went to the living room to watch Lord of the Rings the trilogy since they have never saw it before.

Darien went into the kitchen to get some popcorn when he noticed that some left a message on the answering machine. 'Hey guys. It's me Jed. Hope you guys are having fun. Sere decided to meet with you guys tomorrow afternoon at 2:30 in her office. All you have to do is tell them your name and they will bring right up. I'll see ya later.'

After the popcorn was done he walked into the room and told the girls that they were going to be meeting Jed tomorrow at the office.

Later that night everyone was asleep when Ami walked out onto the balcony. She looked up at the stars for awhile before she heard the sliding door open. Darien walked out onto the balcony. "Hey. Couldn't sleep either?" she asked him. "No I couldn't. All I keep thinking about is Serena." He laid his arms on the railing and looked across at the scenery around them. The park was close by so they had a good view from their rooms. "Its hard knowing she's out there somewhere and not being able to find her." "We just have to try and deal with it Dare. She'll come find us. Or we'll find her when she wants to be found." Ami left the balcony leaving Darien alone with his thoughts.

The next morning spurred an excitement for the girls. They dressed in nice skirts and business suits. Darien wore a nice suit. Jed sent over a limo for them so they wouldn't have to walk. When they got to the office they were astounded at the size and décor of the place. They went up to the eighth floor of the ten story building.

Jed was waiting for them looking a little stressed out. "Hey Jed. Are you okay?" asked Raye. Jed plastered a smile on his face and replied "Yeah I'm okay. Nothing to worry about. You ready to meet the President." "Yes." They all replied. Jed knocked on the door and told her that they were here. Jed ushered them forward. The person in the room had her back turned from them. She turned around and everyone gasped except for Jed. All that was said was "Serena....." said from the girls and Darien. Serena just had her mouth slightly open and her eyes filled with shock.

TBC............  
  
Now that's a shocker huh. Well till next time. Review Review Review. Please.


End file.
